Adwick Palace (Episode)
Previous Episode: The Voice of Ishira Next Episode: Knights of Ishira Overview The group continues to discuss their plans for how they will take care of Ayn Rand and restore the throne to the rightful heir. Everyone wakes up in the morning and decide to go their separate ways in Petorris to gather some information. Bearl Ironfist comes down with a bad case of stomach flu and becomes locked to the toilet in 'The Voice of Ishira' headquarters. When the party members reach the main portion of the city, they find out that Hector and Timmy both have wanted posters with their information on them. Hector's value is 500 gold dead or alive, and Timmy's is 150 gold alive. Urist and Hector travel together and head to the local scummy bar, 'Two's a Treat' where Urist plays his lyre for the bartender, Ralnor. Ralnor is very impressed and tells Urist he would love to have him play, but probably would not be able to afford it. Ralnor suggests he should go to fancier taverns and ask the owners there. Urist thinks he can use his playing to get in near Ayn Rand, and heads to the most aristocratic tavern in the city, The Queen's Tears. Hector lets Urist continue along and decides to look for Mud and Norak. At The Queen's Tears, Urist nearly brings the bartender, Ityla, to tears. Ityla explains to Urist that she has a band playing at her tavern at sundown and they are missing their string player. Urist agrees to come back at sundown to play, of course, if there is payment. Timmy and Kaalin also decide to pair up. Kaalin is worried that Timmy will likely get himself caught if he leaves the headquarters. Kaalin tries to forcibly make Timmy stay, but he catches her as she tries to place Hector's immovable rod in his pocket. Kaalin and Timmy get in an argument, and Kaalin takes off and runs to the woods to the south of the city to get back in touch with herself. Meanwhile, Timmy searches for Kaalin and heads to Adwick Palace to see if she's there. While at the Adwick Palace outskirts, Timmy talks to a guard who recognizes Timmy is wanted and begins to chase him. Timmy narrowly escapes, and runs into Norak, Mud, and Hector. Norak and Mud travel together through the city to see if they can find some sources of magic to help them in their future endeavor. They go to Magi's Magics, where they meet Magi. After some haggling, Norak and Mud get two 'disguise self' scrolls and an 'enlarge/reduce' scroll. When Norak and Mud get back out into the city, Hector meets up with them and explains his and Urist's plan. While the three are heading back to the headquarters, Timmy bumps into them and asks where Kaalin is. No one knows, so they continue back to the headquarters in hopes of seeing her there. Urist and Kaalin return to the headquarters much later after the rest of the group, and a plan is developed to play in The Queen's Tears and to meet as many people as they can to get into the Adwick Palace. Timmy and Hector decide it is best they stay behind in the headquarters so they are not noticed and captured. Norak stays behind to learn the spell 'disguise self' and 'enlarge/reduce' from the scrolls he purchased. Mud, Kaalin, and Urist travel together to The Queen's Tears. Urist joins the band and plays his heart out for the entire night. Kaalin and Mud try their best to mingle with others at the party to see what they can learn. Kaalin meets with a wood elf, Alaire, who she does not recognize. When Alaire explains who his parents are, Kaalin realizes he is traveling around the world using their wealth and is probably not going to be much help. Mud uses one of her contacts, Wadard, a drug dealer, to get drugs to knock out Gerlis (Grr), a sergeant with the Royal Guard. Mud takes his pants and keys, then hides the rest of his belongings. When everyone gets back, they discuss their plans with Maya Oatmaw, and then Timmy, Urist, and Norak have a drinking contest. Norak handily wins, but decides to keep drinking and falls unconscious to the floor after dancing on a table. The characters wait until day 22 of The Time of Flowers, the day when Oliver is to be named king. While they wait for that day to come, they gather as much information as they can regarding the Adwick Palace from Maya and other sources. The group makes entrance into the palace from the west side. Mud disguises herself as Sgt. Gerlis and helps make the other members of the party invisible as they sneak around the palace. Mud gets the group to the fourth floor of the palace. The group waits around, believing Ayn Rand will be there sometime after the coronation. They hear the massive applause as Oliver is made king around noon. Bells ring, and the group continues to wait. Events * The group discusses a plan to take out Ayn Rand, and go their separate ways for solutions. ** Urist and Hector go to The Queen's Tears, where Urist realizes he can play his lyre to get in close to wealthy and important persons of the city. ** Norak and Mud go to Magi's Magic shop where they buy spell scrolls Enlarge/Reduce, and Disguise Self. ** Timmy and Kaalin get into an argument, as Kaalin is worried about Timmy's wanted poster. Kaalin runs off to the woods, and Timmy searches the city for her, and visits Adwick Palace where he is almost caught by guards. * When the group is together again, Mud, Kaalin, and Urist go together to The Queen's Tears, where Urist plays with a band, and Mud and Kaalin try to gather information that will help them defeat Ayn Rand. Mud manages to get her hands on a set of keys held by Sgt. Gerlis, a member of The Royal Guard. * Timmy, Urist, and Norak have a drinking contest. Norak handily wins. * The group wait around until Oliver's coronation day, and gather as much information as they can regarding the palace. * On the 22nd, the group sneak into the palace by use of disguise, and invisibility spells. The party hides on the fourth floor as Oliver is made king of Ishira. New Characters Introduced * Ralnor (NPC) * Ityla (NPC) * Magi (NPC) * Alaire (NPC) * Sergeant Gerlis (NPC) Memorable Quotes * Trivia * Category:Episode